


Let's Give Them a Show

by fragile



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile/pseuds/fragile
Summary: Danny wasn’t quite expecting Frank to be so enthusiastic about his job, but how can he deny his boyfriend when he asks to join the fun?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Let's Give Them a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unstable19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable19/gifts).



> a commission for the wonderful suni !! thank you so so much for allowing me to write this for you ! ❤️ ;w;  
> if you'd like to know when i have commissions open, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fragileao3) or [tumblr](https://writetxt.tumblr.com/) !!

“Are you sure?” Danny can’t help but ask for the millionth time. His reply comes in the form of a cross look from his boyfriend— though, despite the irritated scowl, there’s a gleam of mischief in the younger man’s dark brown eyes.

“I’ve been sure every time you’ve asked,” Frank replies, good-humoredly, leaning in tantalizingly close— so close his breath glosses Danny’s lips and it’s so tempting to steal a kiss right there and then. “What about you? Are _you_ sure?”

The man tilts his head back with a smirk and extends his hand. Frank obediently holds out his arms, pinning them close together, placing his curled fists into Danny’s hand. Silver cuffs are placed on his thin wrists, Danny makes them neither too tight or too loose.

“The safe word is lollipop,” the man murmurs into his ear as he plants a kiss on the lobe. 

Frank snorts as the dark-haired male pulls back. “Really? _That’s_ what you went with?”

“I’m serious. You’d better say it loud if you need it, okay?” Danny releases his hands and Frank lets them fall against his torso. His tone is sharp, serious, and it only serves to make the younger man grin. “I’ll stop immediately.”

“You’re cute when you’re a worrywart.”

“And _you’re_ cute when you’re quiet,” Danny replies lazily, pressing the shirtless male into the bed. Frank’s tattoos stand out brilliantly against the plush white sheets and Danny stands over him, slipping on his leather gloves.

“Damn,” Frank says with mock hurt, squirming with anticipation, “You already starting?”

“Not yet. Can you sit up?”

Frank obeys, pushing himself up so he’s on his knees. Danny reaches into the small dresser by the bed and the younger man tries to lean closer for a look. “What is that?”

“Your mask, obviously,” Danny holds the base of it in between his thumb and index fingers. It is made of paper, with a crudely drawn grin and two round eyes. Frank’s nose scrunches in disgust.

“It’s stupid-looking.”

Danny ignores his complaint as he rests his knee on the bed, sinking a bit into it. Frank tilts his chin upwards, slipping his eyes closed. The dark-haired male brushes the younger man’s faded pink lips with his thumb. He can’t stop himself from stealing a kiss, which is returned eagerly. He then pulls the mask over Frank’s face, careful not to tousle his blond locks too badly.

The action is gentle and sweet, much different than what was soon to occur. Danny looks at him fondly— they’d been together a few years now, meeting when Frank paid his way through college as a waiter. A really shitty waiter, who fucked up Danny’s order four different times. 

The student had stopped working after they dated for a few months— Danny, after all, could afford to take care of them both. He moves off the bed, making it creak in protest, and grabs his own mask. 

It is white, elongated, resembling Edvard Munch's famous painting. It was attached to a black cowl that covered his neck and part of his bare shoulders. His eyes slide towards his boyfriend, watching with fondness how excitedly he squirms.

No longer was he Danny— now, he was Ghostface, one of the most popular webcam dominants. His gimmick of covering his face, along with the way he oozes charisma, made for quite a wonderful viewing experience.

“Let’s give them a show,” he purrs, his voice low and slimy now.

“Y-yeah.”

Ghostface moves to his computer, the web camera pointed straight towards the man on the bed. It’s only a few moments before he went live. He steps back, letting himself fill the frame, hiding his guest star behind him. The viewer count rises quickly and he rolls his shoulders as he begins addressing his new audience:

“Finally,” his voice is smooth, almost dismissive, “You’ve arrived. I’ve been so bored waiting here. Honestly… another second longer, I would have canceled this whole thing.”

The comments begin to come in immediately:

_“I’m sorry, daddy!! :( I’ll be faster next time!!”_

_“oh wat r u gonna do to me if im late again~?”_

_“Please don’t cancel, daddy…”_

Ghostface tilts his head up, audibly smirking. Several tips are given along with their apologies. “Well. I suppose it’s alright. I _do_ have a gift for you filthy degenerates and it’d be a shame to let it go to waste…” 

He steps to the side, allowing his viewers to get a full glimpse of his darling partner. The comments begin to move at a pace where he can not nearly read them all, but their excitement is obvious. 

Ghostface returns to the bed once more, gripping the younger man by the cheeks underneath his mask. He forces his head to look towards the camera. “That’s right! We have ourselves a new toy.”

“Fuck you,” Frank snarls loudly beneath the mask, jerking away from the man’s touch. “I’m not your fucking _toy.”_

“Quite the mouth this one has,” Ghostface says to his viewers, amusingly. He snags a fistful of his blond hair and pulls it back roughly, the two masks facing one another. He earns a gasp from the other man. “You should know— you’re in my world now. And here, you’re nothing more than my plaything.”

He throws him back on the bed, making that the audience can see as he removes the blond’s jeans and underwear. Although Frank kicks and struggles, they are easily thrown to the side— forgotten about. 

The older man pins him down by his leg, his other hand snaking around his cock. He hums, giving it two quick pumps that make Frank stutter out a “f-fuck” and buck his hips. 

“So pathetic. Look how you’re already dying for my touch.” Ghostface’s hands slither down to his ankles, pulling him towards the edge of the bed. “Maybe,” he continues slyly, “I’ll keep going if you beg.”

“Yeah,” sneers Frank as he recomposes himself, “You fucking wish.”

Despite his defiant words, the younger man’s growing erection was certainly not lost on the webcam star, nor the viewers— who are quick to comment about it.

Ghostface sighs dramatically as he rises once more, moving to his drawers. “That’s one.” 

He ignores Frank’s _“huh?”_ to present the viewers with his options— a remotely controlled small blue vibrator or a larger white one with a bulb at the end. “Now, what _should_ we play with today?”

He waits with a hum, the comments all giving different opinions. One that flashes briefly catches his eye:

_“Make him suffer. Start slow.”_

“Well, well, aren’t you a twisted one?” He decides to indulge, putting down the smaller one and flicking on the other. In the silence, its low buzz was deafening and Frank was completely aware of it. He has sat up, his legs locking together stubbornly.

Ghostface lazily laughs, pressing the bulb of the vibrator against the blond’s knees, trailing it upwards until it was barely hitting the top of his cock between his thighs. 

Without warning, he clicks it to its max intensity and a yelp escapes his co-star. The man spreads his legs without thinking and Ghostface rewards this by returning the toy to a gentle hum. He runs it on the underside of Frank’s cock, watching as he squirms.

The slowness is torturous for Frank— enough to keep him hard but not enough to make him want to cum. Ghostface takes full advantage of that by trailing the toy up his abdomen, taking away whatever pleasure the other had been trying to get from it.

Frank whines, jutting his hips upwards in an attempt to try to reach the vibrator.

“Huh?” Ghostface asks innocently, as he moves it further up his body, “I thought you didn’t like this?” He chuckles darkly: “Maybe you’re just a little bitch after all. I mean, look how _hard_ you are. And from what?”

“Shut up,” Frank retorts sharply, as if he hasn’t pressed himself closer to the toy when it reaches his nipple, “I’m—”

Ghostface slaps the side of his face, causing the blond to recoil. “And that’s two. You _really_ should reconsider how you speak to me— unless you want to make it three.”

_“ohh that was hot did that hurt ;)”_

_“Good. He deserves it for talking to you like that, daddy!”_

He’s close enough that he can hear Frank clench his teeth and he lingers for a second, waiting. He had agreed to it earlier but… But his partner turns his mask towards him— slow, expectantly. And beneath his mask, Ghostface grins.

“Y-yeah. Okay.” Frank says with a little tremble to his words, just loud enough for the camera to catch.

“Okay, _daddy,”_ Ghostface corrects, tauntingly.

“Okay, daddy,” Frank parrots and earns a loving little pat on his reddening cheek.

“Good boy.”

Ghostface returns the vibrator to Frank’s twitching cock, pressing the bulb of the toy against the head. It’s almost like a mock kiss and he slowly begins to up the intensity— Frank gasps and throws back his head shamelessly, jerking himself upwards to get _more._

Frank was getting close and how could he not be? The feeling of being watched, the unpredictability of what the other man would do next to him, the relentless buzz of the vibrator. He had pleased his boyfriend enough times that he knew it— the way Frank was panting and whimpering, his subtle little twitches.

But that wasn’t fun. That wasn’t what his lovely viewers paid to see. They wanted a _show._

“Don’t cum,” Ghostface commands and he’s answered with a whine. “Don’t.” He repeats with a more harsh finality, “Unless you want to find out what strike three is.”

Although Frank starts a protest, it dies in his throat. It seemed like he was beginning to learn his place. The older man chuckles low, turns to the audience: “Seems like he finally knows who he belongs to.”

He ignores the comments praising him— those were dull, normal, _predictable._ It’s the comments on his co-star that really drive his attention: begging Ghostface to unmask him, or those wishing they were the one in the younger man’s place. He sneers at these, his hand snaking up to Frank’s hair and dragging him towards him. He’s like a ragdoll, following the motion without complaint. 

Ghostface wishes he could mark him up with his mouth, snake his tongue across his cheek and sink his teeth in his skin— so hard he’d bleed. Instead, he deeply chuckles and pulls the vibrator away from him. Frank desperately tries to get closer to the toy, so the older man moves it even further. “Do you really think you get to have all the fun?”

“Nuh-uh,” Frank replies, the guttural noise causing the older man’s dick to twitch under his pants. He was very much hard, but unlike Frank had enough patience to not act so desperate. All good things, after all, came to those who wait.

“Use your words, tell me why.”

When Frank doesn’t seem to quite grasp what he means, the man smacks the vibrator against his thigh— not hard enough to bruise, but enough to redden the skin and cause Frank to let out a moan.

“I don’t deserve to feel good, daddy. I don’t deserve you,” Frank says, his words fast and twinged with the excitement of degrading himself.

“True,” Ghostface hums, “But I’m a kind man, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Tell you what.” His hand falls from blond locks towards his co-star’s back, letting the leather trace the birthmarks that the audience wasn’t lucky enough to see. Under him, he can feel Frank take a deep breath at the soft touch. Ghostface was oh-so-fond of them, had kissed them several times when they fucked. This time, however, he shoves the other man towards the edge of the bed. 

“You act _useful_ for once and suck me off, maybe I’ll consider letting you cum.”

Frank lets out a quiet groan, which Ghostface considers punishing, but decides to let it slide. He did like all those noises he made, after all. It would be silly to scold him for them. For his part, his co-star is quick to scramble onto his knees and work on unbuttoning Ghostface’s pants. The webcam star turns off the toy, throws it lazily to the side— where it’d be forgotten about.

His co-star pulls up his mask ever-so-slightly, just enough to tease the audience, who were able to see those pale lips and the snakebites that accompanied them. Frank takes his dick into his mouth, like it was what he was born to do. _“Fuck,”_ Ghostface can’t help but hiss as Frank bobs his head up and down expertly. 

The younger man slurps on his cock, making lewd noises just for the sake of the show, and it makes Ghostface smirk beneath the mask. So he wasn’t camera-shy at all, huh? He’d have to remember that— perhaps next time, _well…_

He tilts his head over his shoulder, scanning the comments quickly. One catches his eye: _“i wish i could make him my bitch.”_

And he sneers, holding Frank’s head in place as he reaches the base of his cock. The younger man audibly gags. “Oh no, no. I’m not very fond of sharing. This one’s all mine.” He waits for a second or two before he releases Frank, allowing him to pop out of him. He takes heaving breaths and glances up at Ghostface.

He’d be concerned if it wasn’t for the grin on the other’s face— little shit. Didn’t he know he had to stay in character? That simply wouldn’t do.

 _“I didn’t say you were finished, did I?”_ Ghostface snarls. The younger man’s dick, which has begun to grow a bit limp for lack of attention, rises once more at the harsh tone.

“S-sorry, daddy,” Frank stutters and sucks his head before taking him back in his mouth, and he’s rewarded with a _“Good boy.”_

The praise encourages Frank to quicken his pace, drawing out sounds from the man above him. His tongue runs across his cock, making sure that he was doing all he could to satisfy Ghostface. Gloved fingers tighten their grip in Frank’s hair from the sheer pleasure he was providing. The show was clearly a hit with the audience, as the sound of tips being received was a constant in between their animalistic moans.

Frank growls around the older man’s member, knowing that Ghostface was drawing out his own orgasm to prevent the younger man from receiving his own release. He tries to jerk himself off, but the handcuffs make it impossible. Ghostface laughs tauntingly at this, before he tilts his head upwards and, without warning, cums into his plaything’s mouth.

He keeps Frank steady, prevents him from going anywhere. Frank takes as much of his juices as he can, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down at his futile attempt to swallow it all. Some of it dribbles down his chin.

“You’ve made a mess,” Ghostface observes, watching as it drips onto the sheets. He releases Frank, who was red in the face from the lack of air. The younger man attempts to wipe the cum off his face, but Ghostface grips his chin roughly and drags his face downwards. His voice becomes hard: “Look at this shit.”

“I’m,” Frank tries in his defense, but it was clear that he was still trying to catch his breath. Ghostface doesn’t give him a second more— releasing him. The younger man nearly loses his balance. The other man stuffs himself back in his pants.

“I’d say that’s strike three, wouldn’t you? Maybe I shouldn’t even jack you off.”

 _“No!”_ Frank cries out, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“How about this?” Ghostface interrupts, not caring to hear whatever excuse his toy would provide, “I’ll give you a choice— life is, I think, all about choices after all.” Frank stares up at him expectantly and Ghostface takes a second to readjust the crooked mask, slipping it back over his face fully.

“You can either go without an orgasm— or I can punish you another way.”

Frank says nothing for a moment, debating with himself. The room isn’t silent, however, as more notifications from tips play. “I’ll… take the other punishment.”

Ghostface sneers. “Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah, daddy. I know I’ve been bad.”

That’s all he needs. He forces his co-star on all fours, an awkward and uncomfortable position with the handcuffs— Frank was struggling to keep his head from falling into the sheets. His ass was positioned towards the camera. “Every time you move,” Ghostface whispers, loudly enough for the audience to catch, “I’ll give you one more.”

“One more w—”

Frank gasps out in pain, his head jerking upwards as a gloved hand smacks his flesh. It happens again and again. Ghostface gleefully counts out each spanking and Frank is unable to stop himself from rutting into the sheets from the wicked delight that coursed through his veins. The older man stops then, watches the show in amusement. 

“Desperate, aren’t we?”

“Please, daddy, oh god, _please._ I need to cum so badly.”

Ghostface tsks. “But you moved. So we have to start over.” 

Frank whimpers in reply, bracing himself as once again he’s spanked so hard an imprint of Ghostface’s hand is on his bruising skin— branding him as his. He’s almost delirious from the pain, but yet each smack makes it harder and harder to keep himself from cumming. 

When Ghostface finishes, he flips the younger man over. He takes a second to remove his glove, lube up his hand, before he finally gives Frank his much-desired touch. Frank is panting and heaving and calling out _“daddy, daddy, daddy”._

Ghostface decides to be merciless— his pace never slows, only increases, and it’s not long before the boy seizes up and cums all over his hand. “You’d better take care of this,” Ghostface warns and Frank is quick to rise, wincing as he does, lapping his hand up with lavish licks.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, “Good boy.”

Once Frank finishes, Ghostface turns his attention to the camera, slipping back on his glove. “I hope you all enjoyed the show,” he tells the audience, “I certainly did.”

_“holy shit that was hot”_

_“Thank you for the show, Daddy!!”_

He waits for the flood of comments to slow and the last of the tips to come in before he ends the live stream. The second he did so, he took off his mask. Danny goes back to the bed, digging into his pocket and taking out a small key— the handcuffs come off immediately. “So,” he asks, as he pulls off the other’s mask. “Did you have a good time?”

“Uh, did I?” Frank says, his grin so infectious that Danny finds himself smiling back. “Listen, if you ever want a recurring guest—”

The older man laughs, snagging the kiss he waited all stream for. “We can discuss that later. Why don’t I go draw you a bath?”

“Yeah,” Frank says as he rubs at his wrists, “Sounds good… _daddy.”_

Danny cringes. “Oh god, don’t call me that.”


End file.
